


Drinking games

by sarahgirl1998



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Drinking, Drinking Games, Games, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: These are just for fun. You don't have to try them. Or you can try them with non-alcoholic drinks if you don't drink or are under 21.





	Drinking games

ON YOUTUBE:

Take a sip every time you find a video with Elsa from Frozen involved. Be really careful - there's a lot of them, and that's not even counting the actual Frozen clips.

Take a sip every time you find a video that presents a complete episode of a show you've seen, but with the audio and/or video modified in some way.

Take a drink every time you find a video claiming to be a movie you want to watch, but is instead a really long video with the description containing a link to another website. If the video actually is a movie you want to watch, don't take your drink unless you have to pay to watch the movie.

Take a drink every time somebody on YouTube posts a "chain comment" in the comments.

ON YOUTUBE POOPS:

Take a drink every time you hear the losing sound from the Price is Right. The actual Price is Right doesn't count.

Take a sip for every swear word the YouTube Pooper makes the characters say, through sentence-mixing or putting other audio over it. Any swearing that was present in the original media doesn't count.

Take a sip for every bit of toilet humor involved (jokes involving feces or urine, etc.).

Other examples go on the actual Drinking Game page for YouTube Poop.

ON ANYTHING (NO EXCEPTIONS!):

Take a drink every time a crowd cheers. Game shows and live music don't count. If a crowd boos instead, take a drink.

If it's a stock cheering or booing sound used, take a large drink. For example, if it's the stock cheering sound from SpongeBob, Fairly OddParents, Super Smash Bros Brawl (unfortunately) and the trailer for Teen Titans Go to the Movies; or if it's the stock children cheering sound from Arthur, the Recess intro, Puppy Luv and Viva Pinata.

Take a sip every time at least one character says "yay". Don't take any shots if you're watching something meant for kids, because they have their characters do it all the time. And whatever you do, for your own safety, don't try this with any episode of SpongeBob Squarepants, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Simpsons or Family Guy. The last two aren't even meant for kids. You will get sick, guaranteed.

If multiple characters said the word, take a certain number of sips depending on how many characters said it. Crowds with large numbers of characters don't count.

Also, if you see the word anywhere in text, no exceptions, take a sip.

Take a sip every time a character in an English show speaks Spanish. Alternatively, take a sip for every English-language show that is rated TV-Y and contains characters speaking Spanish.

Take a drink every time you hear the "Fanfare A" sound from SpongeBob Squarepants. Be really careful - it shows up in many sources, not just in SpongeBob. Angry Beavers, Kappa Mikey, that Wario (not WarioWare) game on DS, Disney media, Humongous Entertainment games and the Japanese version of Kirby: Right Back At Ya are just a few examples.

If you hear a familiar "losing horns" sound, take a drink. It has to be on at least one brass instrument, however. On Arthur and SpongeBob, it's played on a harmonica and Hawaiian-style instruments, so those don't count.


End file.
